


印

by toudibot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toudibot/pseuds/toudibot
Summary: *公式光×爱梅特赛尔克。*ABO，是车。*Alpha光呆，和（疑似）Omega的爱梅。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	印

起初并没有什么异样，水晶都日夜人来人往，场景各处都连通着，一片开阔。即便光之战士拥有在战场上磨炼出的敏锐感官，在这种情况下也是消极怠工少有反馈了，更何况他刚刚回来，确实有些疲累。  
所以当他意识到奇怪之处时，那股幽香已经切实缠绕他许久了。

说是香气可能不太恰当，那不是会令绝大多数的人感到舒适的气味，倘若将其从空气中提取，调制成液态的香水，肯定色彩极淡，介于金与棕之间，只会得到小部分狂热分子追捧的冷门香型。毕竟以吸引关注表达自我为目的话，那气味实在是过于淡漠了。  
淡漠到光之战士迟迟发现它并非属于某物或是场景中的沉淀品，而是更为特别的，本不该让他分神去留意的东西。身为Alpha的英雄拥有出色的自控能力，这使得那些普遍利用性别做文章的伎俩都难以得逞，他也因此不必忧心自己哪天会突然惨死在某位经验丰富的Omega的温柔乡里。克制与消化成为常态，在已知的情况下，光之战士都有充足的经验来保持神智清醒，使身体无限接近于对信息素全无感觉的Beta。  
可这一次显然有所不同，不论他如何调用以太，转移注意力，都无法彻底忽略掉这气味。不知是否是常年习惯性避讳的原因，此刻即使他放弃抵抗选择去寻找它的源头，也没得到什么有利的成果。他不得不抽出养伤的时间去请教拂晓血盟的贤人，跑到博物陈列馆翻阅相关书籍，他沿着若有若无的淡香摸索着，尽头却像是消失在库尔扎斯冰原中的足印，被铺天盖地的飞雪掩盖，仍是无迹可寻。

对信息素更为敏感的同伴没能给出确切答案，光之战士聆听着分析出的可能性，对面困惑的表情无疑证明了这段时间内被其所扰的仅有他一人。那股香气就如同他的梦魇和臆想，一个时不时窥视心底隐秘之所的无情的旁观者。它真切而缥缈的存在着，不合时宜地钻进鼻腔，渗入到英雄压抑在血肉之躯里暗不透光的欲望，然后轻柔地抚过，扯住最为肮脏的一角试着牵出体外，暴露到失去庇护的空气之中。  
那时候它一定会发出嘲弄的窃笑声吧，光之战士想，不幸的是他似乎正身为这小部分狂热分子中的一员。

不管走到哪里都如影随形的气味让这看起来愈发像一个甜蜜的陷阱。他时常提高警惕，却怎么也没料想到事情的转机会发生拉凯提卡大森林的旅途中，他与爱梅特赛尔克独处的时刻。

短暂的对视后，他睁大眼睛，视线从上方交错的枝叶移动到古树的躯干，再到凹凸不平的地面，最后落回爱梅特赛尔克身上，就再不能挪开了。他用目光勾勒起无影的轮廓，小心翼翼地朝中心描摹，卷曲的深棕发尾，华丽得体的长衣，隐在阴影中的鞋尖，向着每一处可视甚至不可视的细节。一阵莫名的罪恶感升腾起来，如有形的，被与对方相同的雪白棉料包裹的手指，由浅至深的扼住了他的喉咙，从里面挤出了一丝气体，是比往常更热的。

“爱梅特赛尔克。”他没有让声音为动摇产生多余的震动，“你是Omega吗？”

对面的人眨了下眼，脸上的疲倦被片刻的讶异替代，“为什么这么想。”

尾音沉下将问话转为单纯的陈述，这种态度使光之战士不由对自己判断产生怀疑，他走上前，拽住企图逃离的气息，“你身上有气味。”

“真失礼，我可是很注意个人卫生的。”

“我是说，”光之战士提高了音量，“你……闻起来很香。”

他说完发觉这句话由Alpha的嘴里掉出来基本构成性骚扰，多少心虚，脚步往后撤了撤。对方没有给予逃避的机会，倾身凑上去歪着头端详起冒险者的脸庞。那确实离得太近了，原本有所收敛的气味顿时透彻无比，像有注射器刺进气管，药剂流入肺部堵塞剩余流通的气体。总算寻到的罪恶根源正低垂着头，抬起胳膊，用手指捏住紧贴脖颈的领子，将其扒开些许，直到后颈那块白皙的皮肤彻底裸露，他的指腹轻按在上面，目光一刻未从身前的男性Alpha身上离开。  
“你说的是，这里吗？”爱梅特赛尔克偏过头，撩起发丝，好让隐藏着腺体的部位更好的进入对方的视野。

光之战士动了动嘴唇，无法对此发表什么看法。这没有任何确认的必要，他的思维和体内以太的流动一同进入了瞬时的停滞，血液却奔涌的热烈，一股一股流窜至下身聚集在胯间的器官上，那物昂起的头部被铠甲和内裤阻隔着。他想要把那块散发信息素的部位重新盖好，爱梅特赛尔克没有避开，放任他粗鲁地拽下自己的领口。布料在过大的力度下发出悲鸣，转移到脖子上留下一点浅淡的红痕，光之战士曲起指节，抵着险些被扯出裂纹的部分，那大概是这个身体目前的本意。

爱梅特赛尔克维持着原本的姿势等了一会，见对方仍是没有把手拿开，便借着力道整个人贴了上去。光之战士微怔，没有选择接纳，收回手后退到了安全的距离。他握住大剑的柄，神情倒是看不出半点警戒的成分了。

“你有什么目的？”他问。

爱梅特赛尔克拍拍领子附近乱套的绒毛，语调夸张地说，“啊？这是我的台词吧。有目的的明显是英雄大人你才对，哎，真是可怕。”  
他装腔作势地抱起双臂哆嗦两下，目光则从青年的脸滑动到下半身，那里虽然在防具之下掩藏的很好，可冒险者还是不可避免地感到了不适。他松开武器，手掌挡在男人眼前，把无聊的反驳与借口通通噎进喉管。  
他最后轻叹道，“抱歉，你说得对，我确实被影响了。这信息素有些特别，爱梅特赛尔克，我好像不能保证自己可以一直拒绝它。”他的手探向对方的脸颊，在触到以前停住了，话语随之掐断，他换了个说法，“目前为止你们无影在真身的状态下不会显露具体的性别特征，如果你是无心的，我想知道其中缘由。”

爱梅特赛尔克瞥了一眼缠上自己发尾的手甲尖端，先前表现的浮夸如假面似的迅速瓦解了，那张脸上正凝着某种疏离的情感，一如此刻气息淡去。  
“我与你知道的无影没有区别，英雄阁下。不然你那总是咬着人不放的朋友会闹的我不得安宁。况且……”他说着，侧过脸贴上近在咫尺的冰冷甲片，“如果我真的无聊到使用这种低级手段，你这身严实的盔甲早该离你而去，而不是这样挂在身上，替你遮羞，给你充足的时间来想象自己的各种死法了。”触感只同简短的话语做停留，任凭Alpha挽留的手抓碎小团残余着信息素的空气，待那都散去，就彻底与他无关了。

爱梅特赛尔克的身影闪到几星码外，留下个不挺拔的背影，“好了，你最好快点跟上同伴，我可不想再被误会做了什么坏事。”

他摆摆手，光之战士想叫住他，却被紧接着的话语拦在原地，“我要去睡一觉。”他没有回身，头偏离出吝啬的角度，卷发下的脸部线条从鼻尖落到嘴唇时微动几下，“这件事，等下次再说。”  
他往前走，陷没在张开的黑夜与暗雾中。

“下次”的机会没有相隔太远，并非是光之战士的耐心经不起消耗，只是在亢奋的状态下讨伐灵光卫的行为确实不够严谨。回到水晶都后他坦白实情支走了阿尔博特，将自己暂时锁在悬挂公馆的私室里，索要来的抑制药物就跟喝下去的水一样没有味道，也没有效果。他只能继续喝水，让干渴的喉咙得到点滋润。无法完全掌控身体的现状带来了鲜有的挫败感，不算沉重，却也足够把拉紧的理性坠出一条弯折的弦，再擦出点刺耳的声响。  
在那股香气从无形到有形之后，光之战士的臆想也扎破了阴晦的外壳，从里面流淌出黑红与白的色彩，拼接出摇晃或震动的画面。盔甲和武器卸在桌边，剩下一层紧贴皮肉的布料，他咽掉杯中最后几滴水，看向敞开的窗，夜间的风卷着少许别的气味溜进屋内，他觉得也许该关上它的。

于是冒险者起身关好窗户并拉上了帘子，仅留一道可以透光的缝，他背靠着床头坐到床上，抬眼凝视天花板，思考在白墙上的光影间出现裂隙。他低头抓住自己的裤腰，打算把腿间惨遭衣物囚禁的器官解放出来，再加以抚慰。

硬质鞋底磕向地面的声音是伴随着信息素的，光之战士的眼皮一跳，盯着房间中央凭空出现的无影——爱梅特赛尔克用食指掩着鼻子，环视四周，好像空气中飞着几只嗡鸣的虫。他走过夹缝里的月光，向着裤子脱到一半的冒险者，弯下身，眉间爬上嫌恶。

他挪开手，指了指Alpha的颈部，“如果附近有Omega，你大概很快就会因这野蛮的行径收到警告。”

光之战士看了他一会儿，说，“你不会吗？”

“不会。你们的性别分化对无影来说毫无意义，使用的肉体的特征完全可以按照我的想法进行改造。”爱梅特赛尔克不客气地坐到空位上，瞟过青年鼓起一块的内裤，“我听说你把自己关起来了，嗯，看来问题没能解决。”

这审视称得上是露骨的，光之战士感到一阵无奈，他提起裤腰，可爱梅特赛尔克按住了那只手，歪着身子凑上来。他下意识地反制掐住男人的手腕，手指陷进肉里，可惜撩起的火苗不会借由恼怒宣泄，他的抵触也到此为止了。  
他看到无影平静到锁起所有情绪的脸，那对波澜不兴的眸子没去注视下身的狼狈，而是落在身上——或者没落在他的身上。  
被盯着看的部分隐约有温度徘徊，透过衣物渗到表皮下，在脏器间凝成暖流，与血肉融合。可爱梅特赛尔克的眼神是冷的，至少光之战士这样想，那块跳动的热度上镀了一层有着细密裂纹的霜，他的目光就在扩大的疮口间穿透了。

“你在看什么？”光之战士的手在用力，腕部薄皮之下的凸出的骨骼被压迫着。  
他问了第二遍。

爱梅特赛尔克的视线晃动下，没有挪开，“我在确认到你体内以太的状态。”他一边说一边抬起没被抓住的手插进领口，覆上自己的后颈。“原来如此，看来就算加强这个身体的‘锁’也不会有什么变化。”  
他几乎要贴上去，由于头垂着，本该交换的呼吸就错开了。光之战士通过这样的角度看到对方按着颈部的手下有微弱的红光，那张扬起的面容隔绝了想要仔细观察的念头。爱梅特赛尔克总算看向他的脸了，不知是否是距离缘故，围绕周身的气息比往常更加浓烈，那本该是罪与残的产物偏有一层撕不破的美好外衣。沉默的对视持续片晌，那根拉紧的弦轻微松动，光之战士空着的手环上无影的腰，压在弧线最沉的地方。  
对方同样被华丽外壳包装的躯体被揽进怀里，没有作势的抗拒也没有柔软的依从，只有些与信息素一样的事不关己。光之战士扒开了领口的一角，他看到方才被盖起的部位上红光的来源，是一个与爱梅特赛尔克席位的纹章相似的印记，正浮在后颈的肌肤上，像只即将啃食血肉的美丽爬虫。  
他凑上去吻其张开的赤红触须，皮下散发信息素的腺体不再有所保留，却也是欠缺攻击性的。这奇异的香味煽动的不仅有嗅觉，它总是更为细腻的，甚至带有情绪与温度的表达。与深冬中落霜的杨木相近，冒险者发觉这引发浮躁的罪犯本身在提供唯一有效的调剂，他似乎可以掌握到与之交互的基础方法。

他含住印着繁复阴影的皮肤，从边缘处细细舔过，留下一块破坏了完整性的淤青。怀里的男人默许了这样的行为，如阴晴不定的猫科动物般放松身体，将重量丢到Alpha身上。光之战士松开掐红了的手腕，那只胳膊马上垂下去，指尖在床单上磨出令人不悦的轻响。  
他的触碰从脖颈来到耳朵，越过耳垂上坠着的饰品，流连在外侧的轮廓上。这对于大多数人都敏感的器官使无影有了点反应，摩擦音多了一次，他停在原处吮吸，把尖利的水声扎进内部的鼓膜，对方浅浅地呼了口气，又像是在笑。

揽住腰肢的手沿着收紧的线条摸到前面，光之战士解开皇族华服的腰带，在动作的空隙间说，“你果然是有目的的罢。”

“……嗯？”爱梅特赛尔克慢了半拍才做回应，“那你应该表现的害怕点。”

“我其实是喜欢冒险的，虽然现在不算是。”光之战士抽出腰带，继而去脱最外层的短衣，他拽住深红的围巾，耐心的把这加雷安人的肉体从层层衣物中剥离。爱梅特赛尔克的头发在这个过程中弄得有点乱，前发偏到一边，脸也稍稍别开了。光之战士的手沿着他丢向斜下方的目光往下，手指卡进裤子里，另一只手隔着布抚到膝窝，指指下面的长靴。  
爱梅特赛尔克提起腿捏住靴子的两侧，脚从长筒里抽出，赤裸着踩在床沿。他用相同的方式脱去另一只鞋，整个往后挪了挪，光之战士分开交叠的双腿，将人按在床上。

他脱去自己的上衣，单手撑在无影的身侧，继续拽他的裤子，“按道理，我该给你选择离开的时间。”

“哈……你是说这属于既定的流程吗？为了彰显英雄的理智与仁慈。”爱梅特赛尔克扯扯嘴角，上挑的弧度衬着蹙紧的眉，形成一种奇妙的割裂感，与冒险者想象中的嘲弄并不相似。“人类的欲望从没有道理可言，在我面前你不必这样。”

欲望。Alpha默念这字眼，像坠入春水的一颗石子，在下落的轨迹上腾起一串气泡，它后来沉在腹中，牵动躯体的冲动涌上喉咙，漫到舌尖时破裂般发麻。他无法将其消化。  
冒险者把扒下来的长裤丢在一边，伸手去摸男人的脸颊，触感是比视觉上更温暖光滑的。他的手触上下颌，拇指撬开阖起的薄唇，一些热的吐息呼在皮肤上，他随后吻了他。  
光之战士听到身下的人发出气音，在其形成音节或是言语之前堵了回去。他得以在这犹豫的间隙捕捉到顶在指腹的软肉，向来代表真理的舌头在口腔外的空气中微微打颤，他缠上它，舌面贴上去舔舐。快速分泌的唾液没一会儿就弄脏了爱梅特赛尔克的脸，他没去清理，喉结上下滚动着衔住两人纠缠的部位，换气间吞咽的举动在此时异常的煽情。光之战士把滑动的软舌推回口中，犬齿刺在嘴唇内侧脆弱的部分不轻不重地啃咬，待那里红肿湿润，便彻底含了上去。  
对于亲吻无影没做太多回应，只是在窒息感膨胀时那对敛起的眸子眨一眨，疲惫似的闭上一会儿。气息的交换比预想的令人舒适，Alpha粗糙的拇指揉摁着唇齿间的肉，压着那里向外掰，爱梅特赛尔克进一步张开嘴，滑出的气流被紧接而来的入侵挤碎。他抓上青年的手臂，手指在袖子的褶皱里反复拉扯，对方暂时放弃了对口腔黏膜的探究，勾着他的舌直到尖端分开，扯出的银线缓缓地断裂，他舔掉嘴角的残余，双手滑到最下面就松去了。

他这会才又睁开眼睛，眉头锁得更紧，被Alpha揪住内裤时挪了挪腰，几缕卷曲的发丝压在脸下，陷进松软的枕头中。光之战士停下动作，问他，“我有让你感到不舒服么？”

爱梅特赛尔克的左手扶上额头，微曲的小指掩着鼻梁浅淡的褶皱，“好呛。”  
他打了个响指，几道垂直的光壁延伸到四周的墙面后消失了。“我要阻隔一下信息素的传递，不然会很麻烦。”

光之战士环视室内，确认到情况，“啊，多谢。”他说着埋在无影的肩窝处轻嗅，截然不同的两种信息素被关入房间显然会愈来愈浓，更何况他并未抑制正处于兴奋状态的身体的本能。

爱梅特赛尔克收下了谢意，“不客气。”那语调中的轻佻马上就在呼吸中化开了，“不过这不是专门为你准备的，只是……一点保险罢了。”

“这看起来不需要药物的辅助，希望你之后会有兴趣教教我。”他用嘴唇触碰男人脖子上的光纹，挨着边缘又吮出几处紫青的痕迹，像是那只“虫”终于撕碎花，毒液刺进了表皮。“这里的纹路是使用了相同的理论吗，它锁住了什么？”

“差不多吧。”爱梅特赛尔克答道，“可以消除肉体性别造成的影响，以及可能因此产生的一系列反应——在通常情况下。”

对方的声音比预想中的要轻，光之战士抬起脸，发现有淡红漫上无影的眼角和侧颊，点点晕开，指间的金色瞳仁正凝视着自己，几分冷意从深处剥落了。他的手从大腿内侧的缝隙插进底裤，手指按压着丰润的臀肉向中心探，很快触到了一片湿润。

他把手抽出来放到眼下看了看，液体在分开的指腹间粘腻的拉扯，他思考几秒，说，“这总不该算作一场意外。”

爱梅特赛尔克似乎在走神，Alpha在他的腰上掐了一下，他旋即抿起嘴唇，膝盖顶上青年的手臂。对方抓着已经透出水迹的内裤将其一点点脱下，暴露出的阴茎半硬着，臀缝被打湿了小块。  
光之战士察觉到什么，有意地释放了更多的信息素，足以包围住身下的加雷安人。对方有着以男性来说颇为挺翘圆润的屁股，他的手按在那里，只稍用力，指缝就被白花花的臀肉充满，他不禁沉迷这服帖的触感，收紧手指揉压起来。

小股体液在拉扯间溢出，缓缓淌下，在又一次被掐住时几滴落到床单上。光之战士没有停下动作，开口道，“我到底该怎么认知你的性别才好。”

爱梅特赛尔克松开咬着下唇的牙齿，吐出些气体，“按照你们的定义，应归为Omega没错。”

光之战士闻言压低身体，沉声说，“你在发情。”他用残留着体液的食指在人后颈上的纹样上画圈，“可这里看起来没有解开。”

“是没有。”爱梅特赛尔克肯定道，光纹倏然明灭。他不想再被问到什么，于是抬起小腿，准确地踩上了Alpha鼓起的胯间。这用的力度巧妙，不至于产生痛感，也足够吸引到注意力。  
光之战士支起上身，看着那只裸足摩擦起性器与裤子的边缘，踏下撑起的间隙，脚趾灵活地拉下褪到一半的裤腰，使其卡在囊袋下。无影观察整根属于Alpha的阳具，足心贴上茎身摩擦，少许前液被抹开，他将这抹湿沿着上面的青筋带到下方，脚尖点在精囊鼓起的圆滑处戳弄几下，再整个压上去，夹住柱体的根部滑到顶端。  
立时浓郁起来的信息素影响了爱梅特赛尔克的下一步动作，那股混杂着灰烬味的烧灼气息燃到身上，以侵略的形式安抚着Omega的本能。脱力感消减兴致，他撤开腿，脚踝立刻被抓住了。  
光之战士把他的腿拉到大开，不去掩饰脸上的遗憾，“我想你也许还会更多。”

爱梅特赛尔克哼了声，鼻音夹在清晰的呼吸中格外情色，“那要懂得收敛，现在我被你熏的使不上力。”  
如同要证明自己所言非虚似的，他瘫下来，没有依仗禁锢的部分都变得温顺。光之战士在身下的躯体上寻到了更多情事中的Omega应有的特征，先前置身事外的凉薄感仿佛某种奇异的诱惑，邀请他触摸深处可能存在的温软，或是刀锋般虚伪的骗局。

他掰开洁白的臀肉，扶着性器顶在暴露而出的入口上，掌心向外推压，扯到的穴肉紧贴着龟头缩紧，似乎可以把蹭上的体液都带进内部。Alpha不可避免地动情，他不愿加以克制，便放任了，大概是爱梅特赛尔克说的没错，属于人类英雄的温厚宽容不该亦不会体现在爱和欲上。  
他的阴茎硬的犹如从炉火中取出的黑铁，膨大的头部撑平穴周的褶皱，一寸一寸嵌入对方的身体。主动分泌润滑的肠道正等待侵占，却也不是全无阻力的，他顶开推拒的软肉，进到差不多一半时，抽出些许，再挺腰撞回去，没被给予反应时间的穴眼瑟缩着，被迫吞进剩余的。他同时感到有淫水在茎身上洇开一阵热，不似自然产生，更接近于被硬物直接碾出来的，它们碍于紧密的交合无法流出，大多卡在里面，遭受苛责的甬道借此表达了顺从，较为温驯地接纳了他。

根部没入后光之战士瞥向无影的脸，那抹潮红已经蔓延到脖颈和耳朵，甚至少许烧进虹膜，在眼底翻涌出一丝狂热。爱梅特赛尔克盯着他们的连接处，额前的手指脱力般向下，横在嘴角处，形状姣好的唇在施加的力道下略微扭曲，将陷落其中的情绪不着痕迹的压碎了。爱梅特赛尔克从未背离相遇时的承诺，用那两片唇揭露不为人知的历史时他总是镇静的，光之战士知道若是这份探求的欲望指向他本人，便不会再有什么结果。无影十分狡猾，有意无意展现的人类情感中仍旧欠缺一份真实，像残片与流沙，光之战士没能在破绽中掌握它，就注定是拼不起那道道裂纹了。

他几乎将自己的阴茎整根拔出，绞紧柱身的肠肉一抽一抽地进行挽留，也只余下了最后也最沉重的一点关联。他没急着回到紧致软嫩的内里，而是试探性的浅浅插弄，很快就找到了腺体的位置，之后的每次撞击都比上次更加深入，直至胯部重新拍上臀肉，他调整成方便用力的角度，倾下身开始抽送。  
没顶几下他的动作就变得粗暴起来，仿佛之前那点顾虑和矜持都是假的，爱梅特赛尔克被捅的踩紧床单，脚跟向下擦过，腰背弓起一道挣扎的曲线。他没办法夹起双腿，膝盖下意识地往里侧顶，随即被重重按下，他的右腿贴到床上，一时无法支撑的下身就这么挂在那根凶狠的肉刃上，随着冲撞起伏晃动。  
他在呼吸发抖时掩住了嘴，指尖紧按在瘦削的脸颊上，那里的血色就浓了几分。光之战士揽住无影沉下的腰，将他的身体大幅度弯折，掌控每一处柔韧性良好的关节。失去着力点的下肢依赖起所有被提供的支点，在这个角度下爱梅特赛尔克可以清楚看到两人正在激烈交合的部位，作为Alpha特征之一的男性器官尺寸可观，在勃起的状态下红的发紫，与白皙的屁股对比很是鲜明。这显然不属于自身的粗大肉棒不断插进体内，蛮横地开拓狭窄的甬道，把深处都操的湿润滚热。从内部翻搅而出的汁水浸湿了精囊和耻毛，在穴口附近打成沫，沿着臀部的水迹流下。

以Omega来说，爱梅特赛尔克在发情时的反应都较迟缓，若不是在亲身感受特别的信息素和下面越来越多的水，光之战士很难认定他的性别。他发现对方并不如预想中的那般熟悉性事，甚至在这样的摆弄下流露出一点僵硬的青涩，他不知这是否是身下的肉体未经岁月的打磨的缘故，还是说无影就像他们看上去一样禁欲且理智。  
光之战士拉开了那只捂着嘴巴的手，遭遇些可有可无的反抗，他随后舔上紧闭的唇，在外面磨蹭一阵，就如愿以偿的获得了可以深入的空隙。他的吻比刚才热烈许多，下身的律动跟着加快，他咬住对方的舌头吮的啧啧作响，分开时马上有唾液淌回口腔，再从嘴边溢出。他捉到那条来不及撤回的软舌，并起两指夹上去，下一次撞击时爱梅特赛尔克哆嗦着抽气，他混乱的喘着，逐渐无法忍耐，从喉咙里泄出几声低吟，Alpha这才松开了手。无影神色有些迷蒙，视线落回承接侵犯的位置，那里的刺激似乎过于强烈了，他暂时无暇顾及别的。

光之战士重新抓上爱梅特赛尔克的手腕，那里因之前的拉扯印有淡色的指痕，手指在上面抚过，伸进做工良好的手套里。碰到的皮肤全是汗水，他温柔地描摹掌心的纹路，五指张开按在指缝下方小块的区域上，扣紧了那只手。  
他在对方的眉心上留下亲吻，嘴唇贴着皱起的那处往上，身下的躯体紧接着僵住了——他的舌尖触上无影额头上的第三只眼，在这被皮肉裹住部分的小球上滑动。  
爱梅特赛尔克的呼吸停滞了一瞬，浑身剧烈颤抖起来，制止的话语还未等说出就在舌根上拐了个弯，溶解成不堪的音节。Alpha用两片唇衔住那个用来感知空间的敏感器官轻轻吮吸，触感直接在加雷安人的脑内炸的粉碎，难以言喻的酸麻从头顶泼下，顷刻间就侵蚀到了四肢末端。他的手指抓弄着勾住只挂住一半的手套，尚有自由的另一只手则攀上青年的后背，抠出几道深浅不一的印子，翘在腿间的性器先是射出一股精水，余下的随着冲击流出，溅在两人的腰腹上。  
高潮使Omega的躯体达到了极佳的状态，湿软的小穴抽搐着夹紧入侵者，大量液体喷薄在这塞满肠道的巨物上。Alpha被伺候的非常舒服，低叹时热气呼向对方的额头，温度在天眼上快速交替，高潮中的Omega近乎叫了出来，没有什么加雷安人忍受得了这种待遇，带领他们踏遍北方雪原的索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯也不例外。他挣动着别开头，小半边脸埋进枕头，光之战士看到水雾在那对失焦的眼中凝成泪珠，几滴滑出眼眶，在纯白的枕套上洇成深色。

他把爱梅特赛尔克从床上捞起来，手推在腰间将人翻了个身，掐住满是手印和淫液的屁股揉搓。退到入口处的阴茎从后方重新插入，在之前感受到的区域附近顶几下，顺利碰到了肉壁上那个闭合的小口。硬热的性器抵住那里，抽插由轻到重，撞开足够的空隙后便肆意起来。正待Alpha光临的隐秘场所被迅速侵占，在狠厉的操干下胆怯而乖顺，像一张不知饕足的小嘴，渴求于不分彼此的交融。  
爱梅特赛尔克已经没什么力气了，整个人似乎下一秒就会散架，和床上乱七八糟的体液一同化开。他的腰被贴心的揽着，只得抬高屁股承受侵凌，全身被撞的大幅度摇晃，充血的乳头反复蹭过棉布，仅有的粗糙扩大痛痒。过分的快感如同狰狞的爪，生在理智的结块里，从内向外的将其撕得粉碎。他不再有精力抑遏发情时的生理反应，唇齿间流窜的喘息在喉管里磨成呻吟，下面持续不断的拍打声就有了淫乱且迷人的余音。

对于爱梅特赛尔克来说，曾留在灵魂中的刻印反应到躯壳上的过程是具有腐蚀性的，无论痛苦还是欢愉，到头来都是被雨淋被火焚，被抛向虚空以后沉入水底，他偶尔会抓住点什么，然后短暂的悬停在那里。他没有终点，沉迷与否就都无关紧要。  
完全的灵魂寄宿于脆弱的躯体中，后者仍是脆弱的。他的灵魂遭受孤立，望着残缺的容器在情潮中一点点溃散。他没办法将它们完整分离，就像撬开一只活着的蚌，从套膜里撕出明亮浑圆的珍珠，它被打磨的时光太过漫长了，终归有一方要经历死亡。

爱梅特赛尔克清楚的知道此时此刻盘踞于身的欲望为何物，高强度的交媾带给肉体巨大的满足感，在引导自己发情的Alpha的支配下渐渐柔顺，那确实是不讲任何道理的，对得到标记与孕育生命的单纯诉求。  
他焦渴而难堪，无法控制的达到又一次高潮，大量体液从内腔喷溅出来。光之战士进出的动作第一次产生了犹豫，期间填满生殖腔的阴茎的根部膨胀成结，把两人牢牢地锁了起来。  
马眼中喷出的精液直接灌在深处的小口上，爱梅特赛尔克反射性的往前挪，立刻就被固定的部位扯的疼痛，他不再动了。青年的吻印在后背，沿着脊椎向上，在后颈附近停了下来。粗重的喘息落在那里，Alpha的唇紧贴着因腺体肿胀而泛红的皮肤，舌头滑过吻痕，犬齿在皮肉上留下不至于出血的印子。一个念头占据他的大脑，只要再用力一些，身下的人——他的肉体会被永久标记。  
散着红光的纹样消失了，不论其中是否存在理性，爱梅特赛尔克打开自己的态度都坦然到冷，他在邀请他。

硬如石块的结正卡在前列腺的位置，被强制延长的高潮会一直持续到Alpha射精结束。忍耐越是良久，过后的崩塌就越是猛烈。爱梅特赛尔克战栗着，残存的力气用来绷紧肌肉，支撑身体，他的换气声细弱急促，时常有抽噎慌乱出逃后碎裂在热气里。精液将内里灌得满当，在腹部浮现出浅微的形状。  
光之战士把他压在身上，圈进怀中，固定在自己的性器上，他未见果决的抗拒，只是一时间无法抓得更紧。至少在这不知是长是短的时间里，爱梅特赛尔克似乎与普通的Omega别无二致，他的躯体和气息都不再特别，而是理所当然的存在，被他占为己有。

他最终没有咬下去。

结彻底消退后光之战士从无影的体内缓缓退出，透明与乳白混合的液体从肉洞中滑腻的淌下一股，剩余的则暂时堆积在腹中。他抱起爱梅特赛尔克，让他躺在床上，那人却侧过来，略微蜷缩身体。  
他伸手去摸他的后颈，那块皮肤还肿着，很热，痕迹尚未消退。人类的颈部何等薄弱，掐断或标记都耗费不了多少精力。

他静默片刻，开了口，“如果哪一天你换了身体，不加改造，我还会闻到同样的气味。”他动动手指，示意男人看过来。  
于是爱梅特赛尔克抬起眼皮，眼睛没有完全睁开，那里总是掩着些什么。  
他哑声说，“你没在问我。”

光之战士的手稍有停顿，挪到一旁，从完好的腺体上移开了。他不能再去寻求一个答案，现在他认为自己的直觉该是正确的。  
四周的香依旧弥漫着，纯粹沉沦。  
如果人类的欲及念是一条带着剧毒的蛇，那么在相错的时刻，他们确实有人曾被杀死过。

Fin.


End file.
